goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Test
In many games, there is a sound test feature either in an options screen or hidden in the game waiting to be unlocked, and it allows you to listen to any of the game's musical selections at will. While Golden Sun has no such feature, Golden Sun: The Lost Age has it hidden as an easter egg within the Battle mode's lobby. It features every single piece of music found in both games, including those normally heard in Golden Sun only, gathered in one place in the The Lost Age game cart for your reference. To access the sound test, go into Battle mode from the file select screen with the save file of your choice. Then go to the woman in the lower-left-most corner of the area. Normally, she says, "I like my men macho. You...don't work out much, do you?" However, if you talk to her while holding the R shoulder button of your current game system, she will say, "You have a song request?" and a tiny menu consisting of a number will appear. You can scroll left and right to scan from numbers 0 to 96, and when on a certain number, pressing A will play music assigned to that number. You can now listen to all of both games' tunes. However, depending on the status of your save file, you can only access music which you have heard previously in that file. And even when you save right before the final boss, there will still be dozens of numbers that are inaccessible; these numbers are the tunes from the original Golden Sun not heard in The Lost Age during normal gameplay. When you save a Completed Data File and use that to load Battle mode, all 97 tracks will be unlocked for you to listen to. Music list *'0': The festive theme heard when you normally walk around in Battle mode in either game, use the Lucky Medal Fountains in Tolbi and Lemuria, play the slot machines in Tolbi and Contigo, play Lucky Dice in Golden Sun, and chase the bandits inside Vault's Inn in Golden Sun. *'1': The extended version of the official Golden Sun theme heard during the end credits of the first game and the text prologue of the second. *'2': The music of the file select screen in both games, and it is heard in several sanctums in Golden Sun as well. *'3': The troubling music heard all throughout Mercury Lighthouse and the first part of Venus Lighthouse in Golden Sun, and when Jenna exits Venus Lighthouse at the start of The Lost Age. *'4': A simple, upbeat tune heard when playing Super Lucky Dice in Contigo. *'5': The Alhafra town theme, also heard when playing Lucky Dice in Contigo. *'6': Soft oriental music heard in the non-dungeon portion of Kandorean Temple, Champa, and the Sea of Time Islet. *'7': The Daila town theme, *'8': The Apojii Islands town theme. *'9': The Izumo celebration of flutes and percussions, after saving the town and Susa from the Serpent. *'10': The downtrodden Izumo theme heard in town before defeating the Serpent, as well as the Izumo Catacombs theme. *'11': Morose music heard after the Doom Dragon battle, when the Adepts realize they slew more than just the Dragon. *'12': Similar to the Daila town theme, but heard in the dungeon portion of Kandorean Temple. *'13': The music heard in Naribwe, Kibombo Mountains, and the town of Kibombo after Akafubu's ceremony. *'14': A percussion beat heard during Akafubu's ceremony, during which Felix's party meets Piers. *'15': The Lemuria city theme. *'16': A quaint melodic town theme heard in Madra and Mikasalla. *'17': Music heard in Southeast Tundaria Islet and Kalt Island. *'18': The Garoh town theme. *'19': The Yallam town theme. *'20': Yepp's song with percussions. *'21': Yepp's song without percussions. *'22': The Air's Rock theme. *'23': The Aqua Rock theme, also heard when you cast Douse on the giant blue stone in Apojii Islands. *'24': Gloomy, foreboding music heard in Madra Catacombs and Islet Cave. *'25': Simple music heard in Shrine of the Sea God and several caves containing Summon Tablets. *'26': The Gaia Rock theme. *'27': The Gabomba Statue theme. *'28': The Jupiter Lighthouse theme, also heard when Akafubu attempts to offer Piers' Black Orb to the Gabomba Statue. *'29': The Magma Rock theme. *'30': The Mars Lighthouse theme. *'31': The Tundaria Tower theme, also heard when Felix gives the Shaman's Rod to Moapa. *'32': The Taopo Swamp theme. *'33': The Ankohl Ruins theme. *'34': Karst and Agatio's theme, heard when the two confront Isaac's party at Jupiter Lighthouse and when the two are dying in Mars Lighthouse. *'35': Upbeat Polynesian music heard when Briggs steals the sailing ship from Alhafra. *'36': Menacing music heard when the Adepts confront the Wise One on the aerie of Mars Lighthouse. *'37': Town music heard in Loho and in the epilogue when the Adepts are leaving Prox. *'38': Light music heard after track number 11, as the Adepts try to revive who they slew. *'39': Tense music heard when Idejima breaks away from Gondowan, Alex, Karst, and Agatio confront Felix's party in Champa, and when the Wise One summons the Doom Dragon. *'40': The official The Lost Age theme heard when starting up the second game cart. *'41': The overworld sailing theme, also heard when exploring the Lemurian Ship's insides to get rid of all the Aqua Jellies. *'42': The overworld theme heard throughout the Lost Age before the Reunion at Contigo. *'43': The overworld theme heard during and after the Reunion at Contigo. *'44': The end credits theme of The Lost Age. *'45': This fast-paced music is partially heard in Altin Peak when outrunning the boulder and fully heard in Super Lucky Dice. *'46': Battle music heard when battling the Colosso Warriors in either game, and is also heard during the race portion of Trial Road. *'47': Jenna's battle theme heard in the prologue of The Lost Age, and also heard in Alhafra shortly before Briggs steals the town's ship. After the Reunion, this music plays when you enter battle with Jenna in your current party and Isaac and Felix in the backup party. *'48': Felix's battle theme heard throughout most of The Lost Age's many battles. *'49': Heavy battle music heard during the boss battles with Briggs and Moapa. *'50': The Lost Age boss theme. *'51': Battle theme heard when entering battle while sailing on the Lemurian Ship before the Reunion. *'52': Karst and Agatio's battle theme, heard when you battle them after lighting Jupiter Lighthouse. It is a more upbeat variation of track number 34. *'53': Menacing low-key music heard during the battle with the Flame Dragons in Mars Lighthouse, and when Susa feeds the Serpent with Dragonsbane. *'54': Doom Dragon final boss music. *'55': Standard Golden Sun series victory fanfare. *'56': Game Over theme. *'57': Ivan's theme, heard when Isaac meets Ivan in Vault, Ivan meets Hama in Lama Temple, and Ivan meets Hammet in Lunpa Fortress in Golden Sun. *'58': Villainous music heard in each of the four occasions Isaac's party encounters Saturos and Menardi. *'59': The Prox village theme. Also heard when Sheba falls off Venus Lighthouse at the end of Golden Sun. *'60': Chaotic music heard when Mt.Aleph erupts, Venus Lighthouse trembles to bring up its beacon, and Mars Lighthouse starts to unleash a massive amount of energy at the game's finale. *'61': A shortened version of track 65, presumably heard when the title screen is brought up after young Isaac and Garet are knocked out by Saturos and Menardi in the prologue. *'62': The Sea of Time theme. *'63': The official Golden Sun theme, the non-extended version heard in the first game's title screen. *'64': A more upbeat techno remix of track 63, heard when entering a password in The Lost Age. *'65': Somber music heard when the Mars Lighthouse is activated with the Mars Star. *'66': A softer remix of track 63 heard in the game's epilogue when the Adepts reunite with their families outside where Vale used to be. *'67': Tragic music heard in The Lost Age's epilogue when the Adepts return to Vale to find it destroyed. *'68': A shortened version of track 63 heard in the To Be Continued screen at the end of Golden Sun. *'69': The peaceful town theme heard in Vale and Vault. *'70': The upbeat town theme heard in Bilibin, Bilibin Barricade, Tolbi, Lunpa, and Kolima after all those towns have had their troubles taken care of. *'71': The troubled town theme heard initially in Bilibin, Imil, Kolima, and Lalivero before their troubles are remedied. *'72': The medieval music heard in Lord McCoy's palace in Bilibin, Hammet's palace in Kalay, Babi's palace in Tolbi, and King Hydros' palace in Lemuria. *'73': Downbeat music heard inside Tret Tree and in Altin village while it is flooded. *'74': Oriental music heard in Fuchin Temple, Xian, Lama Temple, and when Hama appears during the Reunion at Contigo. *'75': The Kalay town theme, also heard in Kalay Port and Tolbi Port. *'76': Music heard during the racing part of the Colosso competition, and after you revive Tret in Kolima Forest. *'77': Fanfare-like music heard when you preview all the various stages of the Colosso competition. *'78': Melodic music heard in Tolbi before the Colosso games. *'79': The music heard in Sol Sanctum and Anemos Inner Sanctum. *'80': Enchanting music heard in Kolima Forest and Mogall Forest. *'81': The music heard in the Elemental Star Chamber, on the aeries of the Mercury and Venus Lighthouses, and the portion of Anemos Sanctum where you must collect all 72 Djinn to open the door. *'82': Tense, low-key music heard during Golden Sun's stormy prologue, throughout Altin Peak, and in the insides of Lunpa Fortress. *'83': Music heard in Goma Cave, Vale Cave, Vault Cave, Suhalla Gate, and Yampi Desert Cave. *'84': Music heard in Lamakan Desert, Suhalla Desert, and Yampi Desert. *'85': Peaceful town music heard in Imil after Mercury Lighthouse is activated, Suhalla town, and in Prox after Mars Lighthouse is activated. *'86': Dungeon music heard all throughout Crossbone Isle, Dehkan Plateau, and Treasure Isle. *'87': Foreboding music heard in Altmiller Cave and Tunnel Ruins. *'88': Babi's theme, heard when conversing with him in Altmiller Cave and later in Babi Palace. *'89': Epic music heard all throughout the events upon the Tolbi-bound Ship. *'90': Golden Sun's overworld theme. Also heard on Idejima in the prologue to The Lost Age. *'91': Venus Lighthouse theme, heard in Venus Lighthouse in both games. *'92': Isaac's battle theme, heard all throughout Golden Sun and, after the Reunion in The Lost Age, heard when you enter a battle with Isaac in your current battling party and with Felix out of it. *'93': Saturos' battle theme, heard when you battle Saturos and Menardi in Golden Sun's prologue, Saturos atop Mercury Lighthouse, and Star Magician in Treasure Isle. *'94': Golden Sun boss battle theme heard throughout the original Golden Sun and also when battling Valukar in Yampi Desert Cave. *'95': Golden Sun superboss battle theme heard when battling Saturos and Menardi atop Venus Lighthouse, Deadbeard in Crossbone Isle, and Sentinel in Islet Cave. *'96': Fusion Dragon final boss music in Golden Sun, also heard when battling Dullahan in The Lost Age. ---- Golden Sun soundtrack at Golden Sun Realm Category:Golden Sun